When taking photographs, the light available for illuminating the object or the person to be photographed is of significance. Of course, the same holds also true for film recordings. Well-illuminated objects are shown in the image in much more detail. In particular, when taking photographs outdoors, there is the problem of non-uniform distribution of the available light. Hence, clouds may cover the sun and natural obstacles (such as trees and hills) may have an unfavorable effect on the light.
During photo shoots, it is well-known to direct the natural or artificial light for the purpose of illumination to the person to be photographed with the aid of reflectors, to disperse light with the aid of diffusors or to optimize light with a view to the spectral components thereof with the aid of filters.
For this purpose, an extensive covering is disposed at a support frame. The material of the covering can be selected in accordance with functionality (reflective, light-permeable or light-filtering). Known coverings are made of a flexible material and are formed on the edge of a peripherally sewn loop. In said peripheral loop, a part of the support frame is disposed such that it keeps the covering apart in an extensive manner. Known support frames are made from aluminum tubes. The peripheral aluminum tubes are fit into one another and can be connected to one or more transversal tubes for the purpose of enhancing dimensional stability. Said transversal tubes have the same circumference as the peripheral tubes and are connected to the peripheral tubes using connection elements by means of T-shaped brackets, wherein said T-shaped brackets are screwed together.
In this regard, there is the problem that during photo shoots, for instance outdoors, the disassembled frame needs to be transported to the respective location and has to be assembled there. Assembly is time-consuming on the aspect of the type of attachment of the transversal tubes to the peripheral tubes alone. In particular, separate fastening elements, such as screws, have to be used, which are conventionally screwed in succession at several points.